Panic Roommate
| season= 4 | number= 14 | image= PanicRoomate.jpg | airdate= February 7, 2011 | writer= Jake Coburn | director= Andrew McCarthy | previous= | next= }} Panic Roommate is the 14th episode of the fourth season and the 79th overall. A wise woman once said that every morning when you wake up, you say a little prayer. After all, you never know what your day may hold. From a warm goodbye to a chilly hello, from quiet solitude to surprise company: the day waits for no one. '' ''-Gossip Girl Summary Blair enlists Nate's help to win over her high-strung boss, Epperly, at W Magazine. Meanwhile, Damien stirs up more drama when he begins playing Eric and Serena against each other in an attempt to get back at Ben. Also, Chuck finds himself torn between business and pleasure with Raina. Recap The episode begins with Chuck and Raina hooking up, Blair receiving her daily list of assignments from Epperly, Serena finding out Ben hasn't called, and Dan learning that Ben is moving into the loft. At W, Blair notices that Epperly is stretched too thin with things to do. After talking with a colleague, Blair realizes that a way to calm Epperly down and receive a great performance review is to get her laid and helping her find a new party venue. At the loft, Ben's PO reports to Rufus that the apartment seems to be fine and leaves. Ben thanks Rufus for helping him out, and promises Dan that if he ever wants him gone, he is. Dan asks for a moment aside with Rufus and tells him that letting Ben move in is not a good idea, and Serena probably won't be okay with it. Rufus replies that it was her idea. Meanwhile, Eric meets up with Damien to hang out and learns that Ben jumped him recently. He decides that Ben is a danger and shouldn't be around his family or his friends. At The Empire, Chuck tells Nate that getting Raina to fall for him is his key to stopping Russell from ruining Bass Industries. Nate encourages him to give it time, but Chuck explains that he heard that the Thorpe board is meeting that night to vote on the acquisition and time is running out. At that moment, Blair arrives with Epperly. She introduces them, and asks if they can use The Empire for the party. Chuck says it's taken but they can use The Palace. Blair asks Nate to show Epperly the roof while she and Chuck talk about helping each other. At the VDW's, Dan goes to see Serena. He asks about Ben moving in, and she says he deserves a second chance. Dan reminds her that he's spent a lot of time trying to ruin her life, but Serena says he's over that. As soon as she says she hasn't spoken to him since the W Party, he calls and asks about a book case being delivered to the loft. She grabs a package, and says she's on her way to explain. Eric arrives home and tells Dan about Ben beating up a friend of his, and asks for his help in exposing how dangerous he is. Back at The Empire, Chuck asks Blair for advice on winning Raina's heart. She advises that he needs to please her romantically more than sexually and he needs to find a common connection with her. As a follow up, she asks him to sleep with Epperly but he says he can't since he'll be focused on Raina. Epperly and Nate the arrive back from the roof, and she decides on a different solution. Meanwhile, Eric brings Dan to Damien to talk about things. However, Dan refuses after seeing that Eric's friend is Damien. At The Palace, Russell reminds Raina that the board needs a unanimous vote and she has to be there no matter what. They bump into Chuck, and asks Raina to lunch. Russell agrees that it's a good idea for them to be seen working together, and lets them be. At the loft, Serena gives Ben her present: a copy of The Count of Monte Cristo, the same book they read together at Knightley. She agrees to return the book case, and he asks her to go to lunch with him. She replies that the delivery men will be arriving soon and they can just order in. Elsewhere outside, Nate, Blair, and Epperly are headed to lunch when Epperly takes a call. While she's answering, Blair demands that Nate sleep with her. Before he can say anything, Epperly comes back and cancels lunch to deal with a situation. At The Palace, Chuck thanks all the staff by name but Raina reminds him that business is business and she won't feel guilty. He reminds her that he grew up there, and she admits she understands because after her mother left they moved into the penthouse at The Blake in Chicago. He asks to take her out that night, but she says she has a meeting she can't miss and leaves to get her coat. Back at the loft, Serena and Ben are having lunch together, and he apologizes for distancing himself from her. She says it's okay, and then Dan arrives home. As soon as he comes in, she gets ready to go and leaves. After she's gone, Ben tells him that he has nothing to worry about when it comes to Serena. Dan ignores him, then sees an incoming call on his phone from Juliet. Outside The Palace, Chuck is on the phone with Blair talking up Raina hoping she'll overhear. Meanwhile, Blair is talking to him while pretending it's Epperly sad about Nate not being interested. After they hang up, Raina agrees to come back and see the hotel at night and Nate admits that maybe he said no to Epperly to fast, and agrees to hang with her at the party. Outside the Waldorf building, Serena tells Blair about her day with Ben. Blair tells her that there's a lot of similarities between Ben and Dan and asks her if she really wants Ben, or just the idea of him. At the loft, Ben is on his way out while Dan makes subtle digs about him living there. He mentions telling Juliet to give him some space, but Dan tells him that he saw Juliet call him. Ben says it's their mom's birthday, and Dan replies that Serena is losing her family over him and he shouldn't make her. At that moment, Serena calls and invites him to the W Party that night and he agrees to go. After he leaves, Dan texts Eric asking where he is. Back at W, Blair convinces Epperly to go to the party. At the party, Blair and Epperly arrive and go to say hi to Nate. Ben and Serena also arrive, and he says he's looking forward to the night. Meanwhile, Raina also goes to the party and tells Chuck that she's missing her meeting. She asks where his hiding place was as a kid, and they embark on a hunt to see if she can find it. Elsewhere, Ben runs into Damien, who tries to provoke him. It doesn't work, and after Ben walks away, Damien tells Dan to call Ben's PO to report him violating his parole. After Dan goes to make the call, Damien instructs Eric to hit him as hard as he can in the face. At the bar, a W employee tells Blair that the party favors were delivered to the old location and they need to fix it, but find Epperly is gone. In the restaurant kitchen, Raina finds Chuck's hiding spot and admits she hid in the same spot at the hotel she lived at. She promises to try and keep him from losing The Palace, and feeling guilty, Chuck is about to tell her the whole thing when Russell comes in. He berates Raina for missing the meeting and informs her that Chuck kept her away on purpose because he knew they were meeting. Out at the party, Ben is telling Serena that he's leaving when Eric and Damien come up. They accuse Ben of hitting Damien, and after listening to them, she begins to question it. Florence + The Machine starts to perform, and Dan comes up to them with Ben's PO. He admits that he called him because he was worried Ben was a danger, but Serena refuses to believe them. Elsewhere, Chuck admits to Raina he knew they were meeting, but is now really starting to fall for her. She isn't interested, and says she will never trust him again. Outside the party, Serena tries to tell Ben's PO that the story isn't true, but Ben doesn't deny hurting Damien. Back inside, Blair finds Nate alone and asks where Epperly is. He explains that she left with a guy she knew from Oxford, and it's clear they're going to hook up. She then recruits him to help her fix the gift bag problem. Meanwhile, Eric asks Damien if they can go celebrate their victory, but Damien announces he was just using Eric to get rid of Ben and since he's no longer buying drugs, they have nothing between them. After Damien's gone, Eric finds Rufus and Dan and tells them that he and Damien set Ben up. The next day, Dan begins to act warmer towards toward Ben and tells him he wants him to stay at the loft with him. He also says that Serena asked him to trust him, and then she comes out of the back room. Right after, Dan leaves to meet Nate and leaves them alone. At the VDW's, Eric arrives home bringing coffee for Rufus. He promises that he isn't on drugs, and Rufus tells him that Nate and Dan are heading over to Damien's to look for him. Eric admits to Rufus that he has no friends, and he was stupid for believing Damien was actually his friend. At The Empire, Chuck receives a text from Blair saying he owes her. He's confused until Raina walks into the apartment. She explains that Blair talked to her about him, and that she's decided to give him a second chance. He promises to find another way to save Bass Industries, one that doesn't involve using her. They agree to have dinner together that night. After she leaves for a meeting, Chuck texts Blair to thank her. Meanwhile, Blair is at work and worried about Epperly, who has been meeting with editor Stefano Tonchi for over an hour. When she finally emerges, she learns that Epperly quit her job to follow her ex boyfriend to Bali. Epperly explains that since Blair was the one who helped her see what was missing in her life, she recommended her to take her job; and that as of right now, Stefano is giving her a trial run. At Thorpe HQ's, Raina tells Russell that while he has her support to buy Bass Industries, she will only give it if he gives Chuck a chance to be a part of the new company. Outside Damien's house, he arrives home to find Nate and Dan. They explain that they met his dad, and told them about his drug dealing. They leave, and Damien begins to panic. Back at the loft, Serena tells Ben that being with him is worth risking her family, and they kiss. Starring Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams (Credit only, as she does not appear in the episode) * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey (Credit only, as she does not appear in the episode) * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen (Credit only, as she does not appear in the episode) * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring/Guest Cast * Connor Paolo as Eric van der Woodsen * Kevin Zegers as Damien Dalgaard * Michael Boatman as Russell Thorpe * Tika Sumpter as Raina Thorpe * David Call as Ben Donovan * Caitlin FitzGerald as Epperly Soundtrack * Young Blood by The Naked and Famous * Cosmic Love by Florence + The Machine * Celestica by Crystal Castles * Not The Only One by Quitzow * Yours by Dan Black Memorable Quotes 'Blair: '''Two birds, one Bass! _________________________________ '''Chuck (on Raina): '''We're in this mind-blowing meaningless sex loop. '''Nate: '''Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. _________________________________ '''Blair (on seducing Raina): '''You have to stop pulling on her drawstrings and start pulling on her heartstrings. '''Chuck: '''And where are they located, exactly? _________________________________ '''Blair (on Nate sleeping with Epperly): '''You better not be selfish, Archibald. You know what I mean. A woman remembers. '''Nate: '''This is why you've been dragging me around?! '''Blair: '''What's the big deal? It's not like you haven't done it before! Just think of her as a younger more flexible Lady Catherine. _________________________________ '''Blair (to Serena): '''Bad boys have never really been your thing but damaged outsiders? A definite weakness. _________________________________ '''Blair: '''Let's go. You are going to help me get 650 gift bags from 29th Street in 20 minutes or so help me Archibald, I will tell everyone what your favorite movie is. '''Nate: '''Hey! Don't knock the Sound of Music. It's got nuns and Nazis. Julie Andrews was hot. _________________________________ '''Chuck: '''When it comes to me, Blair has a nasty habit of never being wrong. _________________________________ Trivia * The episode title is based off the movie ''Panic Room. Video Gallery PanicRoomate1.jpg PanicRoomate2.jpg PanicRoomate3.jpg PanicRoomate4.jpg PanicRoomate5.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4Category:Season 4 Episodes